elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Coast
The Gold Coast or the Strident Coast is the western coast of the Colovian West within the province of Cyrodiil. The Gold Coast takes its name from the golden grasslands that stretch along the coast from the Brena River to the Strid River. Most the settlements found in the land are farmlands in between Kvatch and Anvil. Description Geography Western Gold Coast The western Gold Coast consists of the beaches between the estuaries of the Strid River and the Brena River. Most of the Gold Coast's activity occurs in this area as Anvil is situated along the central bay. The majority of County Anvil is found along the coast. Underneath Anvil is the Smuggler's Cave, which many counts and pirate lords of Anvil have used as either a treasury or an escape route. The westernmost Ayleid ruin in Cyrodiil, Garlas Malatar, is found on the coast on the outskirts of Anvil. Eastern Gold Coast The eastern Gold Coast is the central heartlands of western Cyrodiil. Much of the land is agricultural, especially around the outskirts of Kvatch which sits atop hills that overlook the entire area. This region is heavily religious, with the Akatosh Chantry and the Order of the Hour having a strong presence here. The Kvatch Arena is the main attraction of the eastern Gold Coast. The Dark Brotherhood also has a significant presence in the area, with two known sanctuaries in the area. The majority of County Kvatch lies within here. Outer Gold Coast The outer Gold Coast refers to the land outside of Varen's Wall which was built during the Colovian Revolt. This region is largely uninhabited and the only settlement is Sutch which is not far from the northern gatehouse. The ruins of Niryastare is the only other notable landmark in the region. The wildlands are inhabited by Daedric cultists at the Statue of Malacath, and there are various bandit encampments and redoubts moving northward. Most of County Sutch can be found here. Fauna Notable fauna Dire Wolves The Dire Wolves of the Gold Coast are a much stronger variant of the typical Wolf found throughout the continent. Unlike regular wolves who hunt in packs, dire wolves are typically solitary predators. Taming a dire wolf is much more difficult to do, but citizens of Kvatch have been known to use such creatures as mounts or as auxiliary units. They are also intelligent creatures and are known for having a long memory, but they do not grasp the use of magic. Like pet dogs, they enjoy having their bellies scratched.Guide to Taming Dire Wolves Goblins The Goblins of the Gold Coast have a history of alliances forming a united group. As of 2E 583, there were two main tribes, the Long Tooth Tribe who claimed the northern land near Knightsgrave and the ruins of Sutch, while the Sharp Stick Tribe claimed the southern hills around the Strid River. Long ago, the Long Tooth consisted of three tribes, the Long Claws, the Tooth Rocks, and the Rock Sticks. The Long Claws and the Tooth Rocks were originally from the Colovian Highlands near Chorrol and warred against each other and they were eventually driven out by the Fighters Guild and into the Gold Coast. It was here that the two tribes saw the Rock Sticks as a common enemy and fought against that populous tribe. Eventually, the three tribes banded together as the Long Tooth, claiming northern Anvil County. The Sharp Stick tribe is an amalgamation of various smaller tribes, The Eye Sticks, the Sharp Rocks, the Shatter Bones, the Blood Skulls and the Gut Blades that coalesced after significant internecine warfare.Gold Coast Goblin TribesA Gold Coast Children's Bestiary River Troll The Troll is a common creature throughout the provinces, usually found in secluded caves and isolated locations. There are several variants depending on the environment, such as the Frost Troll in the province of Skyrim, or the Swamp Troll in the deep region of the Nibenay Basin. The River Troll variant is found in the riverways of Cyrodiil, primarily the Niben River and the twin rivers of the Gold Coast. River Trolls are hunted in the county of Sutch, where their carcasses are considered valuable. They resemble the typical Troll, but their hide is scaled and silver-blue in color. Their bodies have several river hunting adaptations including fangs and claws to hunt fish, webbed hands and razor sharp teeth. Like other trolls, they live in caves and hidden alcoves, but their diet typically consists of common river fish, Mudcrabs, and even Crocodiles.Field Guide to River Trolls Nixad The Nixad are mischievous humanoid insects that live primarily in the Colovian West, originally living in the region of the Great Forest, before migrating into the Gold Coast. The Nixad is reminiscent of the Faerie, more specifically, the Pixies of Hammerfell. They live in glades and meadows throughout the Gold Coast. They take pleasure in other people's pain and are known to laugh and mock those in obvious irritation. According to some folktales, the Nixad like to pluck the eyes of children and roll them in piles of Moon Sugar and eat them. The only way to prevent this is to distract them by humiliating the possible victim. Despite their cruel nature, they can be loyal and friendly pets. A unique type of Nixad, the Orchid Nixad, are revered by worshippers of Dibella and they can be found in places that worship her such as the Chapel of Dibella in Anvil..A Nixad Made Me Do It Minotaur The Minotaur is a type of beastfolk found in the Gold Coast and a common type of beastfolk in the Empire. They are more tribal and aggressive than the Orsimer of the Greater Reach. The Minotaurs are also known as Man-Bulls after their physiology. Minotaurs have large and hulking bodies as compared to man and mer. Despite the abundance of male Minotaurs, there are, in fact, female Minotaurs. The most well-known Minotaur was Belharza, the second Emperor of the First Empire and the son of St. Alessia and Morihaus. Minotaurs were devouts of St. Alessia and upheld this in some ways even when they were shunned by the Alessian Order during their persecution of non-humans. Minotaurs in the Gold Coast live near ruins, primarily the ruins of Knightsgrave, which is a mausoleum belonging to the Order of the Hour and a site of worship for Akatosh during the Alessian Empire. Minotaurs have a unique type of armor, partly barbaric in design but with Alessian influences. Even though they are shunned in modern-day society, people of the modern age have recognized their once illustrious past in the early first era. On MinotaursCrafting Motif 39: Minotaur StyleBrenus Astis' Journal Other fauna The following fauna can also be encountered in the Gold Coast: *Antelope *Auroran *Badger *Bat *Bullface Wingfin *Daggerback *Dark Guardian *Dreugh *Ghastly Batfish *Heron *Lynx *Mountain Lion *Palatine Sabertooth *Seagull *Skeleton *Sleeper Shark *Thunderbug *Wispmother Flora The region of the Gold Coast takes its name from the gold colored grassland that stretches between the Brena River and the Strid River. The grassland then extends beyond the region into the north from the Colovian Highlands and as far as the ruins of Lipsand Tarn. The trees in the region consist of oak, beech, and ash, all of which are utilized in Imperial manufacturing and construction, especially in Colovia. The Water Hyacinth is common in the Gold Coast and found in the southern point of the region near the Strid River. One of the most abundant of flora found in the Gold Coast is the Aloe Vera in contrast to their being unavailable elsewhere in Cyrodiil. The Goldenrod, Lady's Mantle, and Fennel can be found further inland. A unique flower called the Wyrd Flower grows in the ruins of Garlas Malatar and other Ayleid ruins in the area.Gold Coast Guide, Part One Government Cyrodiil is a well-organized country, with subdivisions called Counties partitioning the whole. The Gold Coast houses three distinct counties: Anvil, Kvatch, and Sutch. Each of these are ruled by a count or countess who rules by either hereditary accession or through the people's choice. The Gold Coast itself is a geographic indicator and not a political one, so the region does not have a political center or regional ruler. The Colovian Estates were an autonomous government that spread from Anvil to Falkreath. The Colovian people are strong and hardy, a working people that are much more active than those of the Nibenay.Remanada Religion The Empire has established the worship of the Nine Divines as the main religion in all of the provinces and it is a combination and generalization of several different pantheons. In the Gold Coast, the most prominent divine is Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time and Chief Deity of the Nine Divines. Kvatch has been historically known as a city of Akatosh, with the Cathedral of Akatosh having great significance in County Kvatch. The Akatosh Chantry is the main cult of Akatosh worship and it has chapters throughout the Empire, including in Wayrest and Bergama. Akatosh played a prominent role in the Oblivion Crisis in 3E 433, when Martin Septim sacrificed himself to serve as the Avatar of Akatosh and cast Mehrunes Dagon back into Oblivion. The Order of the Hour is the military arm of the Chantry and they enforced the will of the Chantry. They had a significant role in the Gold Coast during the Interregnum and it is common knowledge that the Akatosh Chantry are enemies of House of Dibella. The House of Dibella is the central cult that worships Dibella, the Goddess of Beauty and Love. She is one of the more popular ones, with devotees from as far as Markarth and Tigonus. Anvil is the center of Dibella worship in Cyrodiil and the Chapel of Dibella sits in Eastern Anvil. Culture The Gold Coast is rich in culture and the County of Anvil is a retreat that many nobles go to, similar to the Kingdom of Sentinel in the north. The markets are always in stock with exotic wares and the delicacies of Anvil are served in many exquisite restaurants from Eastgate and Westgate. The beaches, however, are the primary focus of Anvil's tourists. Cozy cottages dot the beach for those who could not afford the villas that nobles sleep in. Kvatch was a place of worship and reflection with the Cathedral of Akatosh prominent in the city square. The Kvatch Arena was another attraction with warriors from all over pitted against various enemies. It was the only arena in Cyrodiil other than the one in the Imperial City, the latter of which still stands. On the Gold Road between Anvil and Kvatch is a series of private estates and isolated inns such as the historical Gottshaw Inn or Lord Drad's Estate. Economy Anvil is a prominent port receiving goods from ships plying the Abecean Sea that are bound for Cyrodiil. As such, the County of Anvil has been a branch location for both the East Empire Trading Company and the Gold Coast Trading Company. Both companies also benefited from the Imperial Navy being stationed in Anvil to protect them from pirate activity on the Abecean Sea. Inland, lumber is a major trade. Anvil Harbor is also a place of rest for passing sailors that move throughout the Abecean and reside in The Fo'c's'le. Skooma runs in the Gold Coast are also smuggled through Anvil Port until they enter the rest of the province.Gold Coast Guide, Part OneGold Coast Guide, Part TwoEast Empire Company Shipping Map (c. 4E 201)Guide to Anvil History First Era The Alessian Empire Sometime during the early part of the First Era, the Ayleids migrated to Cyrodiil, expanding their Kingdom from both the east and the west. One of the settlements built at that time was Garlas Malatar, a temple city dedicated to Meridia. In 1E 243, Nedic slaves under the command of Saint Alessia conquered the land and established the First Empire. They spread across the land and this is when the current cities of Cyrodiil were founded, including towns in the Western Gold Coast. The Nedic Kingdom of the Strident Coast ruled out of Kvatch. This continued for several years until the arrival of the Colovians, Imperial Westerners who hailed from Skingrad and Chorrol. The Colovians overwhelmed the Strident Nedes and took over their land, bringing the Gold Coast into the Colovian Estates. The Estates were an autonomous government which consisted of West Cyrodiil and nations along the outer border such as Arenthia and Elinhir. At the time, Kvatch was a juggernaut among the Colovian Estates and had a strong rivalry with the Kingdom of Skingrad in the east. With their land gone, the Nedes retreated north to Hammerfell where they founded Skyreach.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: CyrodiilThe Lost Fort FaleriaSkyreach Explorer, Volume One The Tale of Lord Nunex Faleria During the early years of the Alessian Doctrines, three leaders ruled over Kvatch as a council. The names of two have been lost in history. The third, Lord Nunex Faleria, was in love with an Ayleid scholar from the city of Nenalata. To protect his love, Nunex established a stronghold deep in the Gold Coast and named it Fort Faleria. To protect it further, he used magic, hired workers, and a tribe of Minotaurs to guard it. As time went on, Nunex and Lady Faleria had a family, with three children. Eventually, Lady Faleria died and Nunex built a brass tomb for her in Fort Faleria.The Lost Fort Faleria Faleria's Demise During his and his family's residency at the fort, Lord Faleria delved into dark magic. One day, the youngest child escaped and met a young woman, whom he fell in love with. When her family discovered his Elven heritage, she was forced to confess and word of this brought the Empire to Fort Faleria. Lord Faleria committed a gruesome ritual, which ended with his family's death and the destruction of Fort Faleria. With his remaining strength, he buried his family on the surface and remained in the ruins of Fort Faleria, where it faded into obscurity as Tribune's Folly. Rislav the Righteous and the Coup at Skingrad During the fifth century, Kvatch was ruled by King Justinius and it fought against Skingrad in minor skirmishes over common territory in the Colovian West. This would last until 1E 472, when the marriage of Princess Belene of Kvatch and Rislav Larich of Skingrad ended the fighting. Rislav remained in the Court of Kvatch for six years after that until when in 1E 478, an unknown disease spread throughout Cyrodiil. The disease killed most of the Larich family in Skingrad, leaving only Rislav and his older brother, Dorald Larich. When news of this was received by the brothers, Dorald left for Skingrad where he took control of the town. His first decree was to have Skingrad cede to the Alessian Empire, which outraged and shocked the Colovian West, and Rislav and the Court of Kvatch even more so. Rislav, his wife, and a militia of Kvatchian Soldiers attacked Skingrad during the Coup at Skingrad. Rislav decapitated Dorald and took the position of King of Skingrad. From then on, the Colovian West rebelled against the Alessian Empire, including various acts of rebellion such as the Battle of Glenumbria Moors and the Battle of Sungard.Rislav the Righteous Bendu Olo of Anvil and the All Flags Navy In 1E 2200, the Sload of Thras had unleashed a horrifying plague called the Thrassian Plague throughout the Western World. Symptoms of the plague included an intense, unquenchable thirst. The people would drink and drink until their bones cracked and their flesh bulged. The Plague spread all over the continent and of its most notable victims were in the area later known as the Corgrad Wastes. The disease caused a drastic decrease in population in and around the Iliac Bay. Bendu Olo, the King of Anvil, amassed a force unlike which the provinces would not witness for many years. Bendu created the All Flags Navy, drawn from the ranks of kings and barons of the Western World from Summerset Isles to Hammerfell, and even from far away Black Marsh. Bendu set sail from Anvil to the archipelago of Thras and sacked the Coral Tower and subsequently sank Thras into the Sea of Pearls. Many notable figures aided Bendu in battle, such as Baron-Captain Olsien Guy Mard of Evermore, Captain Tsona-Ei of Alten Corimont, and Syrabane, an Altmer warlock who became a part of the Aldmeri Pantheon thereafter. When Bendu returned to Anvil, he was proclaimed a hero and the fortress built outside the harbor town was converted into Castle Anvil. The events that transpired caused Colovia to overshadow Nibenay in the east and this would bring about the War of Righteousness in the late First Era. This war led the end of the Alessian Empire with the razing of the Order's monastery at Lake Canulus.The Royal House of King EamondJournal of Tsona-Ei, Part OneVarieties of Faith: The High ElvesThe Cleansing of the Fane[http://en.uesp.net/wiki/General:Special_ZOS_Lore_Master_Interview_with_Lawrence_Schick Special ZOS Lore Master Interview with Lawrence Schick] Second Era Count Carolus Aquilarios and Varen's Wall To protect his original domain, the Gold Coast, Varen Aquilarios commissioned the construction of a stone wall to defend against attacks by Leovic's forces. This wall was designed by Jaros Truptor and named Varen's Wall. Because of this, the Gold Coast did not fall into ruin like the rest of Cyrodiil. Varen took the Second Legion from the Gold Coast and used it in his fight against the Emperor. He left the throne of Kvatch to his nephew, Carolus Aquilarios, whom he believed was worthy of protecting the county. Shortly after this, Ephrem Benirus, the Count of Anvil and Imperial Praefect decided to rally his forces and try to take control of Kvatch. With what little he had, Carolus had defended Kvatch from Count Benirus and he was promoted to Count of Kvatch. Benirus attempted to take Kvatch a total of three times, each time with dwindling forces. He eventually gave up and lost Anvil to Fortunata ap Dugal of the Red Sails.Varen's WallThe Wolf and the Dragon The Wolf of Kvatch Due to his bravery, Carolus was given the name the Wolf of Kvatch and this marked the start of using the wolf as the symbol of the county. Things became much harder for Carolus when Artorius Ponticus, the Primate of the Order, took an interest in expanding the Order's power over Kvatch and attempted and failed to overpower Carolus and his Kvatch Guard. Eventually in 2E 582, Varen disappeared from the Imperial City and the Planemeld arrived. With the Ruby Throne empty, the Alliance War advanced into Cyrodiil, waging war across the land. Once again, Varen's Wall spared Kvatch from destruction.Events in The Order of the Hour The Akatosh Chantry is located in Kvatch. During the Interregnum, the Longhouse Emperors under Durcorach the Black Drake had been formed from Reachmen Emperors. Given the Daedra worship that the Reachmen practiced, many believed that a purge against worship of the Divines would occur. Many took up arms, preparing for such an event. One such person was Cavor Merula, who had re-established the Order of the Hour in 2E 432 to protect the Chantry and the treasures stored within the vaults. The Order recruited devoted priests and soldiers of Akatosh and trained every day. The anticipated purge never came and the Order remained as sworn protectors of the Akatosh Cathedral.Order of the Hour The Kvatch Bread Riots occurred in 2E 467 when Kvatch had suffered from the Red Wheat Blight that killed off the crops for the second year in a row. Feeling that the Akatosh Chantry was not doing enough to rectify the situation, Gruff Bojour incited a mob riot outside the Cathedral, with the intent of inflicting violence and making their disdain known to the Chantry. But the Order of the Hour had prepared for this and Sister Severa and her squadron slaughtered the rioters before they took action. The Primate at the time decided to pray for the passing of the blight and it disappeared after the next season passed. The Order also saved Primate Phrastus from an assassination attempt in 2E 540 and saved priests from a bandit caravan in 2E 561. Anyone who recognized Akatosh as their divine savior was protected by the Order. The Pirate Queen of the Gold Coast and the Red Sails In 2E 576, the Gold Coast had become an independent kingdom separate from Cyrodiil when Varen's Wall was finished on the Gold Coast border from the Colovian Estates. The Imperial Navy left the Gold Coast to face Varen Aquilarios' rebellion in the Heartlands. The Red Sails Pirates of the Abecean Sea arrived into the Anvil Bay with a large fleet and took control of Anvil in a heartbeat. Fortunata ap Dugal had taken the role of Provincial Governor of the Gold Coast. Governor Fortunata ap Dugal ruled Anvil with an iron grip and was considered a ruthless dictator among her people. However, Dugal's reign kept the region controlled and prevented anarchy at multiple different times. Her Red Sails became a private militia in a similar vein to the Stormcloak Rebellion in Eastern Skyrim, to benefit her needs and enforce her political beliefs.Pirate Queen of the Gold Coast The Independent Gold Coast and the Strident Triumvirate Fortunata ap Dugal would soon take action as she began her attempt to take over Kvatch. Fortunata declared the Gold Coast as an independent state from the rest of Cyrodiil in 2E 579 at a time when the Soulburst occurred, the Imperial City was in shambles, and the Daedric Hordes from Coldharbour under the command of Molag Bal took over Central Cyrodiil. This was during the reign of Clivia Tharn as Empress-Regent. The Gold Coast, despite being ruled by a Pirate Queen, had prospered amidst the destruction of the heartland. Governor Fortunata pressed Kvatch to join her through diplomatic channels, though this was an underhanded offer. Count Carolus Aquilarios denied her advances, and so the Red Sails would harass Kvatch by disrupting the trade flow on the Gold Road. Feeling threatened, Count Carolus had sent the Kvatch Warders on the outskirts of Kvatch to confront the Red Sails. Both groups met each other outside Gottshaw Inn. The Warders quickly defeated a motley crew of Anvil warriors until a raging horde of pirates surrounded them. This event was known as the Gottshaw Massacre. To prevent a war, Count Carolus swore loyalty to Anvil, losing significant rule. During this conflict, the Order of the Hour, under the command of Primate Artorius Ponticus, had risen, threatening the Court of Kvatch's power in their own city. The Gold Coast then was a triumvirate of rulers: Count Carolus Aquilarios of Kvatch, Governor Fortunata ap Dugal, and Primate Artorius. This would continue, even into the Alliance War, in which the Gold Coast was neutral.The Wolf and the Pirate Queen[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/governor-fortunata Meet the Character – Governor Fortunata] Enter the Dark Brotherhood In 2E 583, the Dark Brotherhood of Colovian West had made a resurgence in the independent kingdom of the Gold Coast and had made several notable assassinations in places such as Anvil and Kvatch. One of their first assassinations was Lord Quintus Jarol at his Estate north of Anvil and Grand Sermonizer Fithia at-Himah. Groups such as the Order of the Hour began to antagonize the Brotherhood in the hopes to destroy them.Events in "Signed in Blood"Events in "A Lesson in Silence" The Dark Brotherhood and The Order of the Hour In 2E 583, Carolus Aquilarios continued to rule over Kvatch. The Dark Brotherhood's first notable target that year, Quintus Jarol, was an Imperial nobleman living near Anvil. The Dark Brotherhood became known throughout the region, bringing them to the attention of the leaders of both Anvil and Kvatch, as well as making the Order of the Hour take action. Fithia at-Himah, the Grand Sermonizer of the Chantry, started a mission to preach against the Brotherhood in an attempt to bring them out of the shadows. Priests of Akatosh were killed as they started to preach in the streets of Kvatch. Eventually, At-Himah was able to capture Cimbar of the Brotherhood with the help of the Black Dragon, a mysterious warrior of Akatosh. As the Black Dragon was leaving the At-Himah Family Estate, the Brotherhood made their move and killed Fithia. This would lead to an all-out hidden war between the Brotherhood and the Order.Events in "A Lesson in Silence" Oddly enough, Governor Fortunata ap Dugal had contracted the Dark Brotherhood to assassinate Commander Marcus Scipio of the Kvatch guard to which the Brotherhood agreed to. Their talented recruit was sent to Castle Kvatch to kill Scipio. After murdering Scipio, the recruit encountered Count Carolus Aquilarios in his chamber who himself had contracted the Dark Brotherhood to assassinate Dugal in return. Speaker Terenus of the Brotherhood gave the contract to the recruit, and they returned to Anvil. Upon arriving at Anvil Castle, the assassin was greeted by Dugal, and they both shared a drink on the castle balcony. Unfortunately for Dugal, the wine was poisoned, and she collapsed over the balcony edging falling to her doom.Events in "A Special Request" The Order vs the Brotherhood; The Primate's Folly The Dark Brotherhood accepted a contract from Fortunata ap Dugal herself to assassinate Marcus Scipio, the leader of the Order. The Brotherhood infiltrated Castle Kvatch and killed Scipio, but as they were leaving, Count Aquilarios performed the Black Sacrament. This got the attention of Speaker Terenus and eventually lead to the death of Fortunata ap Dugal, who was poisoned and fell from her balcony. This pair of murders produced an alliance between the Brotherhood and Carolus of Kvatch. The Black Dragon continued to kill Brotherhood assassins, as the Brotherhood thwarted members of the Order and Carolus provided information for the Brotherhood on the Order and the Dragon. When the Black Dragon died, the Dark Brotherhood decided to end the Order's war against them by assassinating Primate Artorius inside of the Cathedral of Akatosh. After delving through the Kvatch Catacombs, the Dark Brotherhood ultimately killed Ponticus, ending the Order's reign over the Gold Coast. From then on Carolus continued to rule over Kvatch and most of the Gold Coast.Events in "A Special Request"Events in "Dark Revelations"Events in "Filling the Void" Third Era Camoran Uprising and Opportunistic Piracy In 3E 246, Haymon Camoran invaded Western Tamriel under the name of the Camoran Usurper. The Usurper's army started from Arenthia and moved north along the Abecean Coast to the Iliac Bay. Before the Usurper reached the province of Hammerfell, he had sacked Kvatch. This paved the way for the Battle of Dragontooth and the fall of the twin cities of Rihad and Taneth. With the Usurper occupying the attention of the Imperial Navy, the Pirates of the Abecean Sea took advantage of the distraction to attack lands along the coast resulting in a tenfold increase in pirate activity in Anvil. During this period, the pirate Torradan ap Dugal rose to prominence as the captain of the Red Sabres. With the Navy in need of supplies in High Rock, Torradan would intercept these ships en route and build a vast armada from Valenwood to Hammerfell.The RefugeesCap'n Dugal's Journal, Book ICap'n Dugal's Journal, Book II The Uprising came to an end in 3E 267 when Haymon died at the Battle of Firewaves in the Iliac Bay. Fasil Umbranox, Imperial Commodore of the Imperial Navy, set his focus on Torradan and landed in the harbor of Anvil. After a grueling battle, Anvil was captured by Fasil Umbranox, who then began a hunt for Torradan's ship, the Black Flag. Torradan evaded him and returned to Anvil, but his ship was attacked by warriors waiting on the port. In the end, only Torradan's Black Flag and Fasil's ship remained. As Torradan attempted to escape, the commodore's mages trapped his ship under an avalanche, where he was stuck in Smuggler's Cave. Torradan died after twenty years of being trapped in the cave and his ship has remained underneath Castle Anvil since. For his valor, Fasil Umbranox became the Count of Anvil and his lineage has ruled Anvil ever since.Cap'n Dugal's Journal, Book IIICap'n Dugal's Journal, Book IV The Counts of the Coast In 3E 423, the Count of Anvil, Corvus Umbranox, was named the Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild by donning the Gray Cowl of Nocturnal which has been passed down from each Cyrodilic Guildmaster since the original, Emer Dareloth. When Corvus donned the cowl, he took upon Nocturnal's curse: whoever wore it would be removed from history. With Corvus was presumed gone, Countess Millona Umbranox assumed the role of leader of Anvil and ruled for ten years into the Fourth Era. At approximately the same time, the Count of Kvatch, Ormellius Goldwine, had other problems. His sons both strove to inherit the title of Count from their father until they both had lost their lives due to the family strife. Stricken with grief, Count Goldwine continued his reign over Kvatch, all the while mourning the loss of his sons and knowing that a new heir needed to be chosen. In the Imperial City, Uriel Septim VII would pass his throne to his eldest son, Geldall Septim, Crown Prince of the Empire.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Cyrodiil''Dialogue with The Gray Fox The Battle of Kvatch and the Oblivion Crisis In 3E 433, after the murder of all of his sons, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was killed by assassins of the Mythic Dawn. With no other heir, the Dragonfires were unlit and the barrier between Nirn and Oblivion was breached. Mehrunes Dagon and his Oblivion Horde invaded the continent of Tamriel in what became known as the Oblivion Crisis. All throughout the continent, Oblivion Gates opened, leading to the fall of notable locations such as Ald'ruhn in Morrowind and the Crystal Tower in the Summerset Isles. The biggest driving point in the Crisis was the Battle of Kvatch. An Oblivion Gate had opened in front of the city gates and the horde had swarmed into the city and caused the chapel to collapse onto the main street.Events of "Tutorial"The Fall of Ald'Ruhn''Rising Threat, Vol. I''Events of "Breaking the Siege of Kvatch" Count Goldwine and the Kvatch Guard at the castle were killed and the entire hall was set ablaze. Brother Martin, a priest of Akatosh, was able to keep a group of people inside the chapel safe from the daedra. Saint Jiub of Vvardenfell was killed during this attack. Savlian Matius, Captain of the City Guard, held the daedra back from the outer gate and guarded the refugee camp. When all hope seemed lost, the Hero of Kvatch came and closed the Oblivion Gate. With the help of the city guard and rangers of the Imperial Legion, the daedric horde was defeated and Kvatch was freed but in ruins. The remaining guard and Savlian took refuge in the Castle.Events of "The Battle for Castle Kvatch"Events of "Light the Dragonfires" Umaril and the Divine Crusader Tragedy struck Anvil when the Chapel of Dibella was desecrated by an unknown group. Evidence indicated the return of Umaril the Unfeathered who was the Sorcerer-King of the Ayleids before the Alessian Slave Rebellion and his death at the hands of Pelinal Whitestrake. Whitestrake had killed Umaril at the Imperial City, but Umaril's allegiance with Meridia granted him immortality. When he was killed, his spirit left for Aetherius and waited for a time in which he could return and seek vengeance on the Divines. After word of the desecration had spread, the Hero gathered the relics of the Divine Crusader in order to reconstitute the Knights of the Nine. With everything ready, the Knights of the Nine gathered their forces at Umaril's stronghold, the ruined city of Garlas Malatar. The Knights battled through waves of Aurorans and the Hero as the Divine Crusader confronted Umaril in a duel to the death. Again Umaril's physical body was destroyed and his spiritual body remained. Unlike Whitestrake, the Hero possessed the Blessing of Talos, which enabled them to follow Umaril into the daedric plane and to the skies above the Imperial City, where Umaril was finally and completely defeated. Following this, the Knights of the Nine continued their sworn duty of serving the Nine Divines.Events of "Pilgrimage"Events of "Umaril the Unfeathered"Dialogue from Pelinal Whitestrake Fourth Era The Westward Front & the Cyrodiil Campaign On the 30th of Frostfall, 4E 171, the Third Aldmeri Dominion waged war with the Third Empire of Cyrodiil, during the reign of Titus Mede II. The westward campaign of the Dominion was under the control of Lady Arannelya, who moved from Valenwood, through the Gold Coast and eventually to the province of Hammerfell. Initially, the Dominion sought to claim the southern regions of Hammerfell, but because of Lord Naarifin's success on the eastward front in the Nibenay, the Dominion set their sights on the Imperial City. The conflict in Cyrodiil began with the destruction of both Anvil and Bravil by, and by the end of the year, Lord Naarifin's army was on the outer walls of the Imperial City. The Dominion's reign over the Imperial City lasted for a couple years until Titus Mede II himself, wielding Goldbrand, retook the city at the Battle of the Red Ring in 4E 175. The province of Cyrodiil was saved from the onslaught of the Dominion, but to prevent further war, the Empire and the Thalmor created the White-Gold Concordat, a controversial treaty that shifted the tides of Tamriel for many years. Anvil was rebuilt during the following peace.The Great War'' Locations Regions *Eastern Gold Coast *Outer Gold Coast *Western Gold Coast Settlements *Anvil **Castle Anvil **Chapel of Dibella **The Count's Arms **Anvil Lighthouse **Anvil Outlaws Refuge *Kvatch **Castle Kvatch **Chapel of Akatosh **The Eight Blessings **Trader's Circle **Kvatch Arena *Sutch *At-Himah Family Estate *Brina Cross Inn *Enclave of the Hourglass *Gold Coast Sanctuary *Gottshaw Inn *Gweden Farm *Jarol Estate *Lord Drad's Estate *Marja's Mill *Shetcombe Farm *Strid River Artisans Camp *The Withered Rose *Whitmond Farm Ruins *Beldaburo *Colovian Revolt Forge Yard *Crowhaven *Dasek Moor *Erstwhile Sanctuary *Fort Linchal *Fort Strand *Garlas Agea *Garlas Malatar *Knightsgrave *Niryastare *Tribune's Folly *Trumbe Caves *Belletor's Folly *Bleak Mine *Brittlerock Cave *Hrota Cave *Smoke Hole Cave *Smuggler's Cave Landmarks *Abecean Sea *Anvil Bay *Brena River *Dragon's Teeth Mountains *Gold Road *Malacath's Shrine *Strid River *The Lady Stone *The Lord Stone *Varen's Wall **Varen's Wall Gatehouse (east) Gallery Gold Coast Map (Online).png|Map of the inner Gold Coast. Anvil (Online).png|Anvil, the port city of Colovia. Kvatch (Online).png|Kvatch, the center of gladiatorial entertainment in Colovia. Brena River.png|The Brena River Valley separating Cyrodiil and Hammerfell. Strid River.png|The Strid River separating Cyrodiil and Valenwood. Seal Kvatch.png|The Kvatch emblem. Appearances * * ** * * ** es:Costa de Oro it:Costa d'Oro ru:Золотой берег (Lore) Category:Articles with Subpages Category:Lore: Cyrodiil Locations Category:Lore: Regions